In this project we will provide proof-of-principle validation of a handheld, fieldable biosensor specifically for the detection and screening of contaminants in foodstuffs at the various stages of food treatment, preparation and processing. The multi-analyte, multi-application LAI Biosensor has the capability for both qualitative and quantitative measurement, detection and screening of foodborne pathogens and toxins in food. The biosensor operates by sensing direct binding without the requirement for secondary fluorescent reporter molecules, or other intermediate chemical reactions. The results of analytical and simulation analysis of the performance of the biosensor has shown its potential for real-time detection and screening with significantly improved detection sensitivity. The biosensor can be configured as a portable "calculator-sized" unit with simple operating characteristics. Because of its potential portability, without reliance on supplies the fieldable units would be used in state and local water quality contaminant detection for both testing, process control and event detection. These uses provide a significant market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We expect that a "real-time" portable multi-pathogen detection system for direct use in large scale food processing will provide the mechanisms required by the industry to maintain high efficiency at reduced manpower and supply costs. At the same time the turn around time will significantly reduce potential liability attached to contamination events. Other commercial applications include water quality, pathogen contamination detection for mandated municipal and state water quality programs.